The End of Light
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: It's a story happen during the Silver Millennium-Golden Elysium. Kunzite and Zoisite are in love with each other, but the King want the four generals-the Shitennou-to marry the four senshi from the Moon kingdom. So...
1. Chapter 1

The end of Light

The Light Teminated with Dark

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** Well…I'm afraid that there may be some grammar errors or bugs on spell…It's really not that easy to write fictions in English, while I am a Chinese myself. I beg your forgiveness if you find such bugs…and I will be really grateful if you were so kind to tell me how to correct such mistakes…

This fiction has already finish, but I need time to do the interpretation. So…The update might be slow, but anyway, I am trying my best~ Plus, reviews would be really big encouragement!

If you are interested in the Chinese version of this fiction, I'm glad to offer that~

**The fiction begins:**

The story began in one Room in the palace of kingdom of Elysium, The Golden Kingdom. The room belonged to Kunzite, who was the first-ranked general of the kingdom.

The atmosphere filling in the room was cold and unconcerned, and such appearances perhaps came from the white marble table. On the square marble table, there was a chessboard colored with black and white. Some emerald and silver blue pieces of chess were just in chess.

"Pop!" It was an emerald piece. The emerald side was actually close to victory. At the same time, the blue side could hardly save the game.

"Kunzite-sama! Obviously I would be the winner once more!" The speaking boy with pale skin and copper curled ponytail was with a pair of emerald eyes, which were the same color as his pieces of chess.

Yet, it seemed that the silver-haired man sitting at the opposite was paying little attention to the game on the chessboard. Instead, he was gazing at the youth, while he was also gazing back at him. When the silver gaze met the emerald one, the beautiful boy blushed. Kunzite smiled when he saw that. He rested his sight back to the chessboard, and made a move.

The royal servant came in a hurry and broke the chess. He was here with the order from the King—Queen Serenity from the kingdom of Silver Millennium on the moon and her daughter, princess Serenity, would be on an informal visit to the Elysium. The sailor senshi (Sailor scouts), who are the guardians of the princess, would be together with them, too.

It said that they were visiting for the sake of the peace and friendship between the two kingdoms. The king and the Queen of Elysium were meeting the guests from the moon. Price Endimion, the only son of the first family, would attend the meeting as well. Besides, Queen Serenity expected that the four guardians of Endimion—also the four highest-ranked generals—could attend with the First family.

After conveying the order, the servant bowed and left. Nobody knew why the copper-haired boy became so uneasy. He moved several steps without any thought, and the moves were obviously not the right way. Soon, Kunzite picked up the emerald "King" from the board. With the action he said:"Patient, Zoisite. Never forget that no matter what happens, or you may lose."

"But, Kunzite-sama…" The boy named Zoisite murmured uneasily, "This time, my feeling of the order is so different and…ominous."

Zoisite was always doing the best in Sensibility among the shitennou (The Four Kings of Heaven). However, even the most powerful general, Kunzite, could not tell what made Zoisite feeling so ominous, since the order looked really common and harmless.

"Zoisite, there's nothing to worry about." Kunzite stood up and walked towards Zoisite before patted him, "The kingdom of Silver Millennium has been our friendly neighbor for thousands of years."

The younger one leaned into the arms of his teacher and lover and clasped him, then he murmured: "Whatever…Wherever…"

Kunzite nodded quietly. He hugged and petted Zoisite after saying "Sh-".


	2. Chapter 2

In the banquet ball in the Golden Palace, the gorgeous princess Serenity attracted the attention of countless people just when she first appeared.

Endimion knew that people on the moon are good looking, but the princess was still beyond his imagination. He could not see anyone else since she had filled his whole mind. Princess Serenity saw Endimion, too. She saw him in his royal form and red-and-black cape, wearing a sword and standing just behind his parents. He was so handsome and attractive, the young princess could hardly move her sight away.

One simple gaze from princess Serenity had already stole the soul of Endimion. The princess noticed that, and then she smiled to him gentle.

And all these motions were within Queen Serenity's loyal sights.

The four guardians of the princess, who were well known by earthlings as Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, were just following their Queen and Princess.

At the same time, Prince Endimion was having his four brother-liked guardians, who were also the four highest-ranked generals of Elysium Kingdom, by his side. Perhaps it was the first meeting of the prince and the princess, but the generals and the sailor scouts were already familiar with each other, since the communication between the planet and its satellite was so common.

Mercury, the senshi of wisdom and knowledge, was introducing the shitennou to her princess one by one:"The short-haired blonde with pale skin is Jadeite, his specialty was illusion; the starry blue-eyed man with long dark brown wavy hair next to Jadeite is Nephrite, who is the greatest astrologer in the solar system."

The blue haired lady was reminded by Venus, the leader of the Inner Senshi, about the wandering of the princess's mind. Yet, she just continued:"The pale skinned one with copper curled ponytail and emerald eyes is Zoisite, and he has a really good sensibility—well, I definitely said 'he' instead of 'she'." Mercury was so patient to her princess that she kept explaining, "the cold man with white hair and without any expression is Kunzite, the most powerful among those four."

"Plus, it is said…" Continued Sailor Mercury, "it is said that Zoisite, who is the youngest general, is the student of Kunzite."

But all the princess was thing about during such introduction was—"Oh, my heart, my soul must be stroke by Endimion! I cannot even survive if he danced with some other girls later!"

Endimion was also staring at the princess. He believe that she must be the most elegant lady in the solar system. There could never be another female more gorgeous and flashing than the princess from the Moon Kingdom!

Well…he had to admit, there was one compared to Princess Serenity—if not more. He is Zoisite, the beautiful, cute boy. However, the two creatures means definitely different to Endimion. He didn't really like to walk on the both side of the street—unlike Kunzite.

Even if he did, Zoisite had have Kunzite already, both by his side and in his heart.

Speaking of the affair between the two man… Endimion recalled, he was the only one who has happened to found that underground relationship.

It seemed that the affair began during Zoisite's training under the guidance of his teacher Kunzite. However, it hadn't became learned to Endimion until one day. He saw the two standing in the garden filled with rose, shoulder by shoulder, hand in hand.

The gay couple was standing back to Endimion. But he was aware of the two just a few seconds before he escaped. That was to say, when he suddenly realized he had seen something he should see, it was too late.

Kunzite turned back, followed Zoisite's same action, and they both saw the frozen prince.

A sense of embarrassed stroke to Endimion. He paused, then waved his hands casually.

"Well, Er…well…My father ask me to learn the royal etiquette together with Jadeite today. As a result, I…er, I have never appeared at any place other than the classroom!" He said quickly before ran away in a hurry.

Zoisite's sight followed the escaping prince, and stagnated towards the path the disappeared for a long time. Kunzite also hesitated for a while because of the disturbance, but he backed to normal soon. The silver-haired man grabbed his student lover's waist:"Zoisite, I think we could trust our prince."

His voice was calm enough to comfort the younger one.

Well, Kunzite didn't actually trust Endimion enough himself. After all, such kinds of affairs were not allowed in the Palace.

The ruler of the kingdom believed that feelings between the subordinates would weaken their loyalty to the monarch.

A guard and a maid had been punished just less than a month ago. The were drove out in the sake of falling in love with each other. There was no reason for the rulers to tolerant another relationship inside the palace—especially a high-ranked couple, especially a gay couple.

However, Kunzite considered that his innocent, pretty lover shouldn't be bothered with such things. If there were any punishment for that, just let him to carry all the responsibility himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kunzite had never been afraid of being drove out. The only thing he considered about the happening of such thing was, if he was banished, he could not protect his little sakura any more. The talent, promising boy was powerful, but still, he was always the innocent, soft pretty boy needing protection and care from his teacher in Kunzite's mind.

He felt being needed by the boy, especially when Zoisite was nestling in his arm, murmuring "Kunzite-sama".

With himself thinking so, Kunzite couldn't help gripped Zoisite impulsively. One of his arm was rounding the pretty boy's waist, and his other arm were holding the younger's arms in his own.

"Kunzite-sama…" Actually, they had caught and understood each other's feeling for some time. But neither of the two had ever pointed it out directly, and…that was their first intimate contact—so intimate a contact. Zoisite didn't resist at all. He just leaned against his silver-haired teacher and held the older tennou's warm hands with his own.

***(_There is a lemon section here, and I will translate that into English as soon as possible…and I plan to make the lemon section an independent version of M rate. Well…anyway, I need time…_)***

As a result, it's correct to believe that it was Endimion who has been the catalyst in the reaction between Kunzite and Zoisite, at least correct to some extent. Therefore, Endimion had some unsaid understandings with the very private couple. He kept their secret rather safe, even to his royal parents.

Endimion never thought there was anything inappropriate between the two generals. Just in the contrary, he believed that they deserved their happiness since they were so deeply in love.

Sharing such a secret may be the reason why Kunzite and Zoisite are more closely to the prince than the other two guardians. Jadeite was devoting himself for loyalty, while Nephrite was doing the same for his own honor and pride. Neither of them shared any feeling or anything else with the prince.

However, just after the appearance of Princess Serenity in the ball, Zoisite perceived that such understanding was becoming weaker and weaker. The feeling was as slight as a petal, but as clear as a crystal, and as prominent as a recital.

The connection between the prince and the shitennou were still there, but it felt like…some external force was breaking the balance, slowly, quietly but certainly.

The young general shared his feeling with his beloved teacher. And the latter gently caressed his young lover's copper hair, without any words.

For Zoisite, such action was enough. And words, sometimes, are superfluous.

No matter how the world was going, he felt safe and warm in his beloved Kunzite-sama's embrace. Zoisite slowly calmed down, and became less upset. Kunzite saw the trepidation fading from his beloved student's eyes, and then he said:"Zoisite, No matter what happen, you mustn't lose your belief and perseverance."

"Hai(Yes, sir), Kunzite-sama." Zoisite answered while rubbing one of Kunzite's hands with his face slightly. He felt trusting and needing the Ice-King so much, even though the whole world crumbling around him, just knowing Kunzite standing behind him would encourage him to face all the horrible disasters without any fear, because Kunzite was his whole world.

According to the schedule, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and the Sailor Scouts will stay at the kingdom of Elysium for at least a couple of weeks, for the sake of the long live friendship between Millennium and Elysium. During these days, they have not only formal meetings and dinners and visits, but also some informal entertainments, such as grand balls, picnics in the gardens and skating that was the most popular sport on the moon.

It seemed really common and harmless in the beginning two, or even three days.

In the sense of the majority, it was certainly an uncommon event for Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and the four Sailor Scouts to visit the Earth. After all, the glory of the moon princess was shining all over the earth. The moonlight-liked radiance was so flashing so gentle, that anybody would like to gaze at her, especially Prince Endimion.

At the same time, Princess Serenity had fallen in love as deeply as Endimion. The young terrain prince of Elysium had an appearance of strength both physically and mentally. Those kinds of characteristics which obviously different with the nobles on the moon were really attractive to the princess.

The princess thought she had hold her feeling secret, yet, even her every sight was in the vision of her dear mother.

Queen Serenity stared at her daughter that was badly in love. She thought a lot, nodded slightly, even unwittingly.

It is the fact that the land area of Elysium was fourteen times large of Millennium.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Serenity summoned her four sailor senshi, and said something to them. The four senshi firstly hesitated for a while, but no more than several seconds, they answered in one voice:"Hai, Queen Serenity-sama."

As the symbol of crescent on the queen's forehead slightly flashed.

The grand royal ball took place in the third evening since the Lunar visitors arrived. Guests invited includes not only terrain nobles, but also Queen Serenity with her distinguished daughter and the four female guardians.

The four senshi are in their most charming dancing costumes instead of their usual sailor suits.

The gentle, kind girl Mercury was in a white and blue robe, and Mars, the hottie in a big red fluffy dress was just beside her. The tall lady gracefully following them was Jupiter, and she was in her light green evening dress. The brightly smiling blondie by her side was Venus wearing an orange attire.

Surrounded by the four senshi was Princess Serenity, who was wearing white all over herself. The shining glint around her was as soft as moonlight.

The grace an elegant Queen Serenity was following the princess and the senshi. Though she looked peace and quiet, when Zoisite standing among the earthlings met her mother-like gaze, he suddenly griped Kunzite's hand.

"Kunzite-sama…whenever I saw this ruler of the Silver Millennium, some uncomfortable feeling comes to me. It was like…" The youth whispered to his beloved teacher in a voice low enough to avoid others to hear. His cold and shivering hand made the silver-haired man frowned unwittingly, and griped back to warm his little lover's hand.

Kunzite held the soft, slim hand entirely inside his own, before whispering:"Like what, my love?"

"Like all the warmth and mirth, would perish under her radiance."

It was so wired a feeling, but Zoisite could not get rid of such a fear. Although his Kunzite-sama was just by his side, although a stream of warmth and faith was flooding towards him from the hand in his hand, he still felt…

"She is emitting the bright moonlight, but the light is so…so garish, and…so cold, and it almost froze me." It was obviously not suitable for Zoisite to do as private as leaning against Kunzite's shoulder, in public. All he could do was to seize Kunzite's hand and move slightly closer to him. And such movement was enough to calm and comfort him a lot.

Although the uneasy feeling was still strong and clear, but he was afraid of nothing since his Kunzite-sama was just there, hand in hand with him.

The Lunar Queen saw Zoisite and rested her sight on the pretty face for a while. She was a little surprise to see such a beauty who was no less than her dear daughter on the earth, moreover, it was a "he" instead of a "she"!

Queen Serenity noticed the boy's nervous, and then she heeded his military uniform.

He was so young a general, since he seemed no older than seventeen. Thought the queen. What a promising youth! Queen Serenity hesitated for one moment. She felt a flash of guilty to force such an innocence boy into her plan.

Yet, the guilty feeling was no more than one second. She persuaded herself that a general with that high a rank could not be so innocence and childish as he appeared. She could never judge people by the appearance, and stability was beyond anything else.

After that, the queen from the moon kingdom turned round, before forgot that charming face completely,

Princess Serenity and Prince Endimion was already stepping towards the centre of the dancing pool. They danced with each other gracefully, showing how they matched each other. The terrain king and the lunar queen exchanged a gaze before turned back to their own children. They had plenty of reasons to believe that the other side must be thinking the same with them.

And that was correct.

Following the princess and the prince, all the guests stepped into the pool one by one, or pair by pair.

The four senshi exchanged the sight, then walked to the shitennou together.

Everyone knew the importance of courtesy in such a formal, ceremonious situation. On the same wavelength, Kunzite and Zoisite unclasped each other's hands.

Jadeite and Nephrite received the invitations from Mars and Jupiter with pleasure, and then they began to spin in the dancing pool. The other two Tennou were still standing, and the outgoing senshi of Venus reached out a hand towards Kunzite with a sweet smile:"A gentleman invited by a lady while others dancing pairs are just the opposite, what a lucky dog!"

Kunzite hesitated for a while. He looked around and saw the terrain King's sight filled with kindness but left no room for understanding. In that kind of sight, Kunzite finally took the hand and gave his answer to Sailor Venus:"It's my greatest honor, my fair lady."


	5. Chapter 5

Kunzite's words were as formal and courtesy as the diplomatic on the negotiating table. Well, in fact, almost every man invited or received by ladies would speak such a polite. However, Zoisite was not mature enough. Though he knew that was only diplomatic, his elegant smile froze at once.

Zoisite were almost to ask Kunzite what he meant by that sentence. Fortunately, he shut his impulse down. At least he was clear about where he was and what he was doing. He pinched himself with his fingernails, forced himself to act naturally.

Mercury's smile was definitely cute, Zoisite had to admit that. And at this moment, the cute, quiet lady was handing to him. Hence, Zoisite took the hand, tried his best to keep graceful and calm, and went to dance with Mercury.

Zoisite knew very well in his heart. According to the laws of Elysium Kingdom, he would be punished seriously if he had offended the foreign envoys including those from Silver Millennium. And the punishment…

Would be extremely stern, surely beyond his imagination. Even if he is an extraordinarily privileged tennou, the punishment was just the same to even Prince Endimion.

However, what Zoisite cared more was, he mustn't let others found out the relationship between Kunzite and himself.

Well, he didn't really care in his standpoint. But considering his Kunzite-sama, he hated to bring any trouble to his beloved teacher.

There was nobody else showed more wallowing than Princess Serenity and Prince Endimion.

They others finally stopped dancing, and left almost the whole ballroom to the gorgeous pair, and all watching the pair dancing selflessly, just like a pair of butterfly.

Queen Serenity was standing besides the terrain first family looking at the two in the middle of the ballroom. Something other than motherly understanding smile to her daughter was hidden behind her mild expression. No one found that out, and nobody knew what it was, but it was indeed there.

The ball lasted long, and eventually came to an end. The Senshi from the moon waved goodbye to their dancing partners enthusiastically and politely, and the four young men responded appropriately.

Kunzite danced with Sailor Venus in a grace and suitable style during the ball time. However, his sight focused on his beloved Zoisite all the time. He noticed that the boy was not so comfortable. Zoisite concealed his mood well to the king, the queen, and everyone else, yet, his feeling had never been secret to his icy teacher.

Zoisite bowed slightly to Sailor Mercury, and she saluted by bending her knees faintly. After that, he suddenly left in a hurry, without looking at anybody. Kunzite saw that happen, so he lost all his patience to Venus. He drew out from her arms, only nodded to her with the words "Sorry, my lady, but I have to go now "before running out following Zoisite.

Venus was confused. She was about to follow him, but she stopped herself after a second's consider. Then came Jupiter, a fellow senshi of Venus. She felt a little weird seeing Kunzite hurried following the copper-haired boy, and as the leader of the Inner Senshi, Venus knew well that she was at least partially in charge to ensure the queen's plan working well.

"So it true that Lord Kunzite is really responsible to his student, isn't he?"Jupiter said with a relaxing voice, "It is said that Lord Zoisite was trained by Lord Kunzite." She was just chatting freely, but her words did drive her fellow's confusion away.

After all, there is nothing wrong for a teacher to care about his student, especially for a man as responsible as Kunzite. Sailor Venus thought she have understood the reason.

"Time for us to back to our Queen Serenity-sama for further orders, girls." Venus suggested before turned to leave the ball. The other senshi followed her.

Zoisite rushed out the ball, but he didn't know where to go. He was just running wildly, and let his intuition possess him.

Although he clearly knew—and rationally understood that what Kunzite did to Sailor Venus was no more than simple protocol, just the same as what himself had done to Sailor Mercury, Zoisite was nagged by an odd feeling. And the feeling was like…

Zoisite was neither a literati nor a prophet, he could not find a suitable word to describe his feeling. But the feeling made him feared, the feeling came at the same time as Kunzite held Venus's hand felt… felt like he would suffer losing his Kunzite-sama.

But how could that be even possible! Of course Kunzite was worth trusting, and he definitely had no reason to distrust the ice-king's deep love, and Zoisite himself was impossible to betray his lover, either.

Then where came that feeling? Zoisite was questioning himself while running aimlessly. He didn't spoke aloud, but he could taste the hoarse and exhausted experience just similar to that after top-voiced shouting.


	6. Chapter 6

**The author's chatters:** I am definitely grateful to the reviews, including English and Chinese ones. They really encouraged me a lot!

This is the longest translating work I've ever done up to now. If you like the story I wrote, please please please review and let me know your feelings~ Thank you very much! _*bowing with hands folded in front*_

**The Story：**

Until Zoisite finally stopped at a loss, he found that his intuition had taken him to the rose-filled garden in which he shared a steamy, sweet and passion memory with his silver-haired lover first time.

The roses was still in full bloom as common. He could smell the fragrance of roses, the fragrance so familiar to him. It was also among the roses several weeks ago he…and he was no longer a virgin after that sweet, unforgettable day, and neither was Kunzite. He could remember, he broke his finger through the thorns of a rose, and the pain on his finger was mixed with that in another place, which made him completely sank into the smell of roses.

And this time…it was just the same place, but he paid no attention to his favorite flowers, and the memory made him felt bitter and hurt.

Kunzite caught up with him no sooner than Zoisite stood on his feet.

This place was still vivid in the memory of Kunzite, as well as that of Zoisite. He would never forget the moment with his cute lover in the garden. He recalled the moment he placed tender stroke on his lover's cheek, his earlobes, his lips and his neck with his own lips, while the younger one blushed, half turned to the elder man and meekly rested in his arms.

It flash back the feeling at when Zoisite's copper curled hair sweeping through his collarbones, the silky hair made him itch…and became itching to do something.

The beauty standing among the roses seemed increasing more attractive than that moment. Even the roses faded for being ashamed in front of the boy.

Kunzite walked to Zoisite quietly, then he circled his lover's waist from behind with his arms in order to warm and calm the younger one, just same as what he used to do. But no sooner then he touched Zoisite's waist, the copper-haired boy suddenly swept his arm and hit Kunzite heavily. Kunzite wasn't caring about that, and was drawn back for a few steps being staggered.

Zoisite turned back and saw his beloved teacher. His head sank at once just like a child who have done something incorrect. He blushed while saying:"I'm sorry, Kunzite-sama…I did't, didn't expect you to be here…"

It wasn't his normal voice. Kunzite realized that and held the youth's face immediately, and then he saw the tears on his pretty face.

"Zoisite? " Kunzite was aware of something. Why did his little sakura came here alone? He used to came to his teacher for caress and guidance no matter what happened. Considering about this, Kunzite held Zoisite close to him and asked:"What's the matter, Zoisite? Who dared to offend you?"

If there were one person dares to offend me and would not receive my deadly reprisal, it could only be you, my…love. Zoisite thought, but still kept silent. Kunzite began to caress his student lover's silky soft hair, and the latter cuddled his neck, then the first-ranked man heard his little sakura murmuring timidly:"Kunzite-sama…"

"Were you jealous of my dancing with Lady Venus?"Kunzite embraced the younger one in his arms after they sat down on the bench in the middle of the garden. He pick a rose, and carefully broke all the thorns off before stuck it into his lover's ponytail.

Zoisite was just leaning against him, without saying anything. So Kunzite continued:"You know it was no more than a kind of protocol, same as your dancing with Mercury, and perhaps the situations of Nephrite and Jadeite were also same as ours. After all, the sailor scouts are guests of our king and queen. However, it seems that our prince and the Princess Serenity were the only pair that made sense."

Zoisite griped Kunzite's collar. The action was nearly beyond his control. He buried his face into the older tennou's embrace:"I understand that, Kunzite-sama…but, but…this time I don't know where comes…where comes…"

"Comes what?"Asked Kunzite. His steady voice eventually calmed his student down.

"Comes the weird premonition that all of our warmth, our peace and our happiness would be destructed under the shining harsh moonlight of Queen Serenity." Zoisite whispered against one of his teacher's ear.

Kunzite pondered and lost in thought. It seemed that Zoisite's feeling was becoming stronger and stronger. But how could that be tenable? The Kingdom of Silver Millennium and the Kingdom of Golden Elysium were friendly nations since long long ago. If he highness could marry her highness, it would only strengthen the alliance, then how comes the destruction?

The ruminating didn't last long. When Kunzite perceived his beauty softly rubbing his collarbones with his smooth face, he felt like being kindled. Fire was burning inside his silver icy eyes.

Kunzite noticed the tear drops on his lover's delicate face, and he gently wiped them out with his skillful tongue.

Zoisite trembled, and then snuggled up to the strong, silver-haired man.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed that people would enjoy the following days happily and peacefully. There were entertainments such as the moon's favorite skating and the earthlings' favorite riding other than balls and dinners.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endimion had fallen deeply in love. They liked to ride slowly shoulder by shoulder in the boulevard, and their guardians had to follow them for security.

Zoisite's unusual action after the first dancing ball had been erased by the peace and joy—or at least ostensible peace and joy—time. Neither Sailor Venus nor Sailor Mercury remembered his overacted.

The only tiny argument between the senshi and the shitennou was about their guardian work. Kunzite as the leader of shitennou suggested them to work in team, four senshi together and the four generous as another team. However, Sailor Venus, the leader of the four senshi, had a different opinion. She proposed another team style—working in pairs.

"In fact, as the senshi of Venus, which stands for love, I am rather sure that the two would not separate!" She said in an active voice with an innocent appearance. All her fellow senshi agreed, and it seemed she was correct, Endimion was together with Serenity almost all the time.

So they worked all together at last.

Kunzite cared about Zoisite's feeling very much. He seldom response his blondie working partner's ardour greetings or simple chatting, and whenever he response, he was doing that only to be polite, and he always kept at a distance with the senshi including Venus.

And it was rather obvious to Venus that Kunzite's sights was always as cold as the eternal iceberg, and only became warm for one person.

Zoisite.

It confused Sailor Venus for long. She could not imagine, how much input had Kunzite given to his student, that made his so solicitude for him?

During these peaceful days, Zoisite almost back to usual. After all, the sun was still raising in the morning, the Queen from the moon appeared really harmless, there was nothing deserved his exordinary nervous.

The most important thing was, his lover was still his lover. His beloved teacher Kunzite had never changed even a bit for the sake of that blondie with a red hair tie. He never showed his love in front of others, but Zoisite could feel it was just the same as before, if not more.

Well, perhaps Kunzite was correct, there was nothing to be worry about.

Zoisite had almost forgot his odd premonition…well, he had no reason not to forget it.

It was at the epilogue day of the visit to earth that Sailor Venus finally knew the actual reason why her mission hadn't been completely done for so long. Just in the day before their backing journey, she found out why Kunzite seemed to keep so distance to her.

She saw him walking through the hallway in a hurry, and his pale cape was flowing behind him. He didn't see Venus and just passed by without paying any attention to any others. So Venus followed him for curiosity. However, she didn't expect to find out the reason she was wondering yet.

The blondie sailor scout saw the man entered the royal gardon full of roses. She was even more confused, could a man as a tough worrier as Kunzite like such a place? Not to say he was as cool and wordless as a huge piece of ice.

Being aware of another person waiting in the garden, Venus quickly hid herself behind one of those marble pillars. Well, she didn't mean to spy on the two generals, but she was too eager to know what was happening, especially what was happening to go against Queen Serenity's plan.

Sailor Venus hid herself very well. Although the lunar queen had given some hint and made some hearsays about the four senshi and the four generals passing through the people, it was not a good business to be found spying here.

She found nothing valuable at first. Kunzite and Zoisite were just talking about some common things, such as what happened those days, and how was Prince Endimion and his well known affair with the princess from the moon. Zoisite complained sometimes, for his bad mood, and Kunzite was just listening to him quietly, and gave his student one suggestion, or at most two.

Hmm, seems that Jupiter was right, Kunzite cares about his student very much, but no more than that, according to the situation till now. Thought Venus.

The leader senshi was about to give up spying. But almost the same time as she made the decision, she saw something really amazing and just grabbed her sights.

Kunzite suddenly held the copper-haired boy closely in his arms and patted the younger one.

IN HIS ARMS! Eyes of Venus widened.

Is he crazy, or provoked by anything? Perhaps he was drunk? Sailor Venus frowned, and just then she saw Zoisite gripping his teacher's waist and leaned against the older general.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Venus understood now. She understood that why there was hardly any evolvement in the missions of either she herself or Sailor Mercury. She turned quietly around, she was sure that she had something important to answer to her Queen Serenity-sama.

But the high heel shoes she wore sold her out to the secret couple.

"Who is that?"Zoisite was so sensitive a young man than he suddenly pushed his beloved teacher away and tidied his hair at once before turned to the sound of high heel immediately.

They could found the girl sooner or later, she had nowhere to hide herself. She knew that well, so she walked out and smiled, started her speech in her most innocence voice:"Oh, what a coincidence to see you here! Er…seems that you are discussing something about your work? I was just passing by and didn't notice you two, but I mean no disturb!"

Zoisite's gaze on Venus was full of animosity, while Kunzite's was just cool and calm, as if all the expressions were frozen by the zero absolute temperature of his icy look.

Sailor Venus became a little embarrassed under the sights of the two. Finally she could handled to appear alike to a perfect Foreign Minister, and her sign-liked smiling face which was sweet and active helped her a lot with that appearance:"Well…I have something to do with our princess Serenity, so I'm leaving, wish you a nice day and goodbye!" She waved her hands before left.

"Would there be any conspiracy, Kunzite-sama?" Asked Zoisite. But the older tennou didn't answer. He just narrowed his eyes for one short moment, and then a flash in his pupils of the eyes glittered like frost and snow.

After the left of Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and the sailor scouts, the four highest-ranked generals found some changes taking place on their prince. He became more and more fond of staring at the starry sky with moonlight shining, continuously, absorbingly.

Of course they all knew what Endimion was thinking, since he never concealed his thoughts to them.

The first couple of Elysium Kingdom didn't show negative attitude to their precious son's choice against his childhood lover named Beryl, who was the royal magician. They have already been ready for sending an official applicant for marriage of the terrain prince and the lunar princess. The loyal general Jadeite was the ambassador.

Queen Serenity showed her positive position on the item of the moon-earth marriage unite in her official reply to Elysium Kingdom. Everything seemed to be on the way to a technical happy ending.

It would have been a happy ending of the love story of Endimion and Serenity, unless one extra matter about the moon-earth marriage was on the agenda of the imperial government of Silver Millennium Kingdom according to the lunar queen.

The lunar queen said that there was one extra matter, but she didn't tell the earthlings what it particularly was. She just sent the special envoy Artemis to Elysium Kingdom together with Jadeite.

Yet, Artemis didn't say much about the matter on discussion in Silver Millennium Kingdom. In fact, his words was ready to accept either course—he conveyed the queen's hopeful forecast of the friendship between the two kingdoms, and the Silver Millennium certainly took delight in enduring focus and watching on the Kingdom of Elysium.

What the terrain king could do to these words was sighing behind people's back. Well, he admitted that the lunar kingdom definitely meant good to Elysium, however…who would be happy being surveillanted? There was no more than literately difference between the words "guard" that used by Silver Millennium and the other word "surveillant" in this situation. Yet, he has to show some gratefulness at least ostensibly with some meticulous clichés.

Well, at least he was believing that would be good to strengthen the moon-earth alliance, since the long living race living on the moon did mean good to the earthlings.

When almost the whole kingdom was talking about the marriage of her highness and he highness, prince Endimion was devoting into looking forward to be with Princess Serenity, and he didn't care about anything else at all. All he was fond to do was slipping out to the moon through the road connecting planet earth and its satellite for seeing his beloved Princess Serenity.

With such things happening, Endimion became more reticent when he was together with his four guardians. Jadeite had admonished him not to wallow too much, he had a lot of things to learn and practice as a prince, but the dark-haired young man paid no attention. He was always listening with little patience, and answered with a simple syllable before continue scheming to date with the lunar princess.

The abnormal behavior of Endimion was noticed by Kunzite, who was the guardian nearest to the prince. The highest-ranked general began to consider that perhaps Zoisite's feeling was accurate. What was worst, the moon kingdom's mysterious "further proposal" which was still unknown to the government of the earth might be indeed a fuse of a catastrophe of the earth…or not only the earth.


	9. Chapter 9

**The author's words:**

I think I must tell you that I was really encouraged by the kind, friendly and cheerful reviews! The reviews both in Chinese and in English have strengthened my spiritual support on my tough interpreting work (Well, it was really tough to me…but anyway, I am trying my best~)! Thank you, and hope that my effort would not disappoint you! _*Bowing with hands folded in front*_

**The story:**

Also, there had came another feeling that was even worse. With the approaching of Endimion's wedding day, Kunzite felt like some cracks was appearing on the connection of the Shitennou. Although Zoisite was still his beloved student, Nephrite and Jadeite was being distanced.

He didn't know whether Zoisite had felt that or not, but he didn't intend to talk about this with him.

Zoisite's sentiment was intense enough these days, and Kunzite would not bother the boy with such things—if knowledge means annoyance, he prefer that delicate creature unknowing.

Kunzite was willing to protect Zoisite by his side, but a few days later, he was summoned by an order, which required him to lead a team of soldiers to exterminate some revolting devils.

It won't take long, since Kunzite was such a perfect strategist and a skillful warrior. He kissed goodbye to his lover in his room before putting on his military uniform, and on the Elysium square he horsed and speeded towards the battlefield with the soldiers following him.

Standing next to Nephrite and Jadeite, Zoisite was staring at the leaving figure with silver hair and a pale cape fluttering behind him.

He couldn't help recalled the memory of last night. The kiss Kunzite planted on his lips was still burning. Last night in his teacher's room, the silver-haired man counseled him to protect himself, to guard against danger, and not to be too blunt as he used to be.

Actually, Zoisite didn't absolutely clear why his beloved Kunzite-sama talked about that, and neither did Kunzite. This was not the first time they were apart for some time. They both had executed missions alone departed from the capital city, but Kunzite had never talked like that.

Kunzite didn't know why he had a premonition that something abnormal liked to happen. He could guess that perhaps Zoisite had the same premonition, if not stronger. However, Zoisite would not bother the older one with such problems since he was going to go out to battle. Hence, they had a tacit understanding, but neither spoke it out.

The highest-ranked tennou didn't even hesitated when he received the mission since he was such a workaholic. It was his usual practice to consider the work first.

However, from the day before leaving, he began to feel extremely negative to leave his litter sakura alone this time, he didn't even know where the weird feeling came from. Had it anything to do with Queen Serenity? He remembered the bright smile of the blondie named Sailor Venus. It was too bright to be true.

At last he forced himself to take the mission first. After all, Zoisite was also a tennou who was powerful enough to deserve his rank.

So he kissed Zoisite goodbye in the leaving eve. The boy stared at him with his emerald bright eyes, and he couldn't help to make his lips nestle up to the younger one's.

Zoisite kissed back passionately, and encircled his arms around his teacher's strong neck, then slowly slipped to the first button of his uniform.

Roaring flame burnt around the iceberg, and the icy stone was kindled. It was like the whole world was heating, and Zoisite melted in the heat.

Zoisite blushed deeply when he recalled that. He quickly looked around, and found fortunately nobody saw him blushed. He adjusted the energy stream inside to calm himself down.

The silver figure became smaller and smaller, and finally disappeared from his sight.

But he would be back in five days, at most six, according to the situation. Thought Zoisite, then the copper-haired boy backed to the palace, together with everybody else.

It wasn't the first time for Zoisite to suffer living a period without Kunzite by his side, but it did was the first time he felt so uneasy.

He sat down by the piano in his room, took off his gloves and removed the cover of the piano. Yet, he lost the interest to play the piano only after turning a few pages of the music score over.

The emerald-eyed musician wasn't in the mood of playing. He felt uncomfortable, and Kunzite was not here. If Kunzite were not the one loved Zoisite's music best, then nobody else would be. Of course which fascinated him was not only the charming music itself but also the slender, pale hands playing it.

Prince Endimion and the other two guardians also liked Zoisite's music, but that meant rather different to the musician.

At this moment, Endimion must be busy missing his lunar lover, and Jadeite must be busy working, perhaps on some details, and the arrogant Nephrite might be enjoying drinking or something. And Kunzite…Zoisite sighed, hoped Kunzite would be back soon.

The delicate boy sighed again after a few measures' playing. Still he was not in the mood, so he finally gave up, covered the piano with the cap, and wandered to the garden, in which he shared a lot of passion, a lot of time full of honey and happy with his beloved mentor.


	10. Chapter 10

The beautiful and sweet roses were still blooming, and these pink and red flowers made the garden smelt fairly fragrant. Zoisite went to the bench surrounded by the roses, and rest himself on the bench on which he used to sit close to his silver-haired lover.

The pretty boy lazily leaned against the back of the bench, counted the days that left to the day his lover's triumphant return, and eventually fell asleep in the fragrance of his favorite flowers. With the breeze tenderly caressing the delicate sleeping creature, the petals of roses danced in the air and finally landed on his beautiful sleeping face.

The sleeping beauty felt a hand unbuttoning his uniform, perhaps it was in his dream…and its work had already done to his first button, and was slipping to the second one.

Zoisite hadn't wake up yet, so there came another hand stroking his collarbone.

With the hands busy working, the still half-asleep boy handed to the comer softly and curled his legs while moaned:"Kunzite-sama…"

The occupying hands paused, and the pause was long enough for Zoisite to notice something and to open his emerald eyes suddenly.

It wasn't his silver-haired lover with silver-blue eyes, it wasn't him. The tall man standing beside the bench looking at him was with auburn long hair and starry blue eyes. So…who was that?

"Nephrite!" Zoisite couldn't help kicking the standing man, but he missed, then Zoisite jumped up, and now he was completely awake.

The copper-haired boy felt his face burning, because of his anger. Nephrite seemed about to say something, but he was hesitating, and Zoisite would not even give his the chance to speak. The youngest general shook his fist towards the astrologist, but again he dodged. The star gazer meant to explain something, yet, he still could not get the chance.

"Zoy!"

With the snarl floated down countless petals, and each of them turned to a trenchant edge aiming at Nephrite, gorgeous but deadly. He sighed, and used a lump of starlight to avoid himself from the attack. But before he could speak, he had to face some sharp crystal daggers speeding to him.

"Well, Zoisite, in fact I didn't mean to tease you…" Fortunately Nephrite kept himself unwounded at last. He tried to say something to the boy, however, the latter quickly ran away leaving the second-ranked general a murderous look. Nephrite was about to follow him, but a dictatorial voice stopped him:"That's enough, Nephrite. Let him go."

"Hai, your Majesty." Nephrite bowed to the direction of a marble pillar while the king came out from behind, follow by Sailor Venus with a serious look.

"So, it is true that Kunzite and Zoisite…" An angry look was on the king's face, "How dare they! How dare they keep such a sick, dirty relationship!" He was too angry to say a distinct sentence that he had to show his fury by stabbing his truncheon heavily on the ground.

"How dare they, how could that be possible!" He Majesty roared, "How could a general of Elysium be a bed toy! And especially Kunzite! He was the general I trust most, and I have given him almost the military leadership of the whole kingdom, how could he be as sick as a gay!"

Well, everyone knows that in Elysium Kingdom, gender preference has little to do with military leadership, but the king was over too wrath to be logical.

Sailor Venus was standing by his side with an official standard smile, while Nephrite constantly stayed bowing at the moment.

The diplomatist-like Venus waited for a while, and when the king's craze seemed to calm down a blittle she took a few steps for the king to notice her existence.

Eventually the king's temper was back:"I, on behalf of my dominatees, was really grateful to you, Lady Venus, for the sake of your timely warn allowed me to find out such an intolerable inappropriate affair between two high-ranked generals of the Kingdom of Golden Elysium." He turn a glance to Nephrite and added:"With the help of Nephrite."

The Lord of stars said nothing and showed no expression.

Sailor Venus smiled again, still official:"Please cease to be angry, king of Elysium."She was calm as if she had already had everything in hand. After saying so, she had a look at Nephrite, and the king understood what she meant, so he waved to the auburn-haired man:"You are dismissed."

Nephrite bowed and left. As soon as he faded in their sight, an expression with complete confidence appeared onto Venus' face. With the expression of considerate Venus started a speech thoughtfully:"Both Lord Kunzite and Lord Zoisite are powerful guardians of Prince Endymion. And according to the opinion of Queen Serenity-sama, it definitely would be a critical loss to the Millennium-Elysium alliance."

The king was listening and thinking about the lunar guardian's words.

Although there was nobody else nearby, Venus lowered her voice and came close to the king's ears:"Queen Serenity-sama suggested that…"

The king agreed, since he could not bring up a better idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoisite rush to his own room, ignoring the puzzled or uncertain look from the passing-by. He would have been able to see someone hiding behind the pillar just now only if he wasn't that impetuous to lose his intellect. But…he didn't see anything.

So he thought it was all Nephrite's fault. And he had never found Nephrite such a bloody nasty bastard until just now!

Damn it! He never thought Nephrite would do such thing to him. That auburn-haired star gazer cared about only glory and fame, and alcohol, perhaps. But in conclusion, he had paid no attention to females, even never to the lunar princess who was believed to be the fairest lady of the whole solar system.

But that son of a bitch had done such filthy thing to him, how dare he?

Zoisite's mind was flooded by the fury, and he wasn't aware of what was behind the appearance of the matter.

The feeling was like having swallowed a thousand of flies…and his Kunzite-sama was not by his side, so he must be strong on his own. Thought the young general. But…goddamn, he was too young that could only beat Jadeite who was one year older than him, and his lack of experience became a visible disadvantage on fighting to the tall, strong Nephrite.

He casted his uniform coat which was touched by that bastard just now. He glared at the buttons which had been unbuttoned by Nephrite, and suddenly tore them off angrily. Now the two buttons looked really dirty and humiliated…Anyway, he had a lot of buttons in this shape, Zoisite had to replace them by new buttons, or he would feel sick.

After such work was done, Zoisite felt blank again. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't want to do anything. The boy tried to fight back the urge to burst into tears, and finally he succeeded. At last, he just rolled the uniform on the floor before throwing himself onto the bed, and then dizzily fell asleep.

It was in the forenoon of the following day that Zoisite woke up. He felt hurt since he wasn't lying in a suitable shape last night, and he felt dizzy and giddy, and he intensely hoped that what he remembered about the past day was no more than a nightmare.

However, the new buttons on his uniform showed him the fact that it was completely reality.

Zoisite saw the boy in the mirror. The boy's face was over pale, and his emerald eyes was red and swollen with blood streak inside. That was damn not graceful at all, he had never showed so mess an appearance to anyone, including himself. But he didn't feel like mending his appearance at all.

The pallid youth wandered to his piano and sat down senselessly, before letting off his bad feeling by hitting the piano keys.

When Kunzite was back, he felt an atmosphere of abnormal filling in the palace in the capital city of Elysium. Nephrite who was used to be his well-cooperated fellow warrior seemed to have something unusual to tell him, but every time the astrologist hesitated with scruples.

What was more weird, the ruler of the kingdom didn't came to welcome his triumphant return as the king had promised, instead he was only welcomed symbolically by an imperial envoy. Well, Kunzite didn't really cared, but from that he could conjecture that there must be something that he would not expect—and neither would Zoisite-taking place.

The conjecture was consolidated when he heard that Sailor Venus had had a secret talk with the terror king. He could figure out the necessity of talking to Zoisite as soon as possible.

Kunzite was soon aware that his little sakura wasn't waiting for him in his usually lovely style. When he heard the intense music in a mess, he could tell that something was happening to his little lover, something he would never expect.

Zoisite had never played the piano such violently, thought Kunzite. He hesitated for a while at the locked door of Zoisite's room, and at last he preferred opening the door himself with the reserve key to knocking at the door.

Zoisite didn't realized the newcomer into his room at all. His painfully devoting into the music made Kunzite feel painful, his heart felt hurt for his lover.

The silver-haired man didn't want to disturb the depressed musician, but understanding the mood showed in the melody, he couldn't help stepped towards the copper-haired one and gave him an embrace from the back, and whispered his name by his ears.

The music stopped abruptly, as if it was cut by something in a sudden. Zoisite turned back and saw his beloved teacher, and he suddenly threw himself into the taller one's arms, before burst into tears. Kunzite frowned, and then he sat down, held the boy on his lap.

He did all these without a single word, because he knew words were useless at this moment. Later Zoisite would tell him everything that had happened.

***************  
><strong>The author's words:<strong> I'm so sorry to say that...tomorrow is going to be a busy day, so I'm afraid that the next chapter would be delayed to...perhaps the day after tomorrow. I'm doing that as quickly as possible. Ah... god, I'm now hating my poor English! But anyway, I'm always trying my best on the interpreting work~


	12. Chapter 12

Zoisite leaned close to his beloved mentor, and the warmth from his lover calmed him down.

Kunzite was waiting patiently, and at last Zoisite wiped his tears off with Kunzite's collar, and raised his head so that he could look into the older man's eyes, which made him feeling really safe and calm.

"Kunzite-sama...I…I hate Nephrite!" With these words his face turned red, because of the mixture of fury and shame.

At last, he told everything to Kunzite, intermittently. Kunzite didn't show any expressions, but a flash in his eyes was freezing and horrible. He caressed his lover's hair while saying:"Zoisite, actually I have a suspicion that there must be a conspiracy behind the whole thing, since Nephrite doesn't seem to be such a person. I suppose that I have to talk to him."

There were some words he didn't say aloud but added secretly in his heart:"And if Nephrite did is such a person, that son of a bitch would be really regret about his born on this planet."

The calm voice and the affectionate words from Kunzite could always make Zoisite feel at ease. He circled his lover's waist with both hands and murmured:"Kunzite-sama…I will never sleep alone in such a place…and I promise such thing would never happen again…" His voice fainted, as himself buried into the older tennou's arms. Seeing him appeared like this, Kunzite couldn't help cuddled that delicate bright face.

Nephrite didn't even dare to lie to the Lord much more powerful than himself, and what was more, he didn't really care about the King's order, different to the loyal Jadeite. He told all he knew to the silver-haired tennou, although he was instructed to keep absolute silence about the whole event.

Well…if it were Jadeite who acted as the hero in the drama showed to the King, he would be keeping excellent silent, even though he must had knew what it meant doing so to Kunzite, who was the iceberg that cold and merciless to anybody except Zoisite. The king didn't consider that at all, and that was his fatal carelessness.

Kunzite frowned musingly. If Sailor Venus was also playing in this event, it couldn't be considered as a simple action aiming at simply the high-ranked gay affair. He suddenly remembered the official smiling face of Venus…so, was it possible to be a conspiracy of the moon kingdom? It was unbelievable that an event with Sailor Venus in could be having nothing to do with her Queen Serenity-sama.

But what the plan exactly was, Kunzite couldn't figure it out yet. The deduction should depend on the further operation of the Silver Millennium.

Even neither could Zoisite, who had the best sensitivity among the generals.

When being told about the sequence of the event, especially the relating to Sailor Scouts from the moon, Zoisite became a little panic, which replaced his anger.

It seemed that Zoisite's premonition was turning to truth step by step, slowly but sustainedly. Kunzite comforted his lover with calm, and counseled him as if he was still his promising trainee:"Be steady, keep yourself calm, Zoisite. The loss of willpower usually means the loss to everything."

While saying these words, Kunzite carefully hid his worst deduction about Queen Serenity, and offered only warmth and courage to his Zoisite.

Of course Zoisite himself had a similar deduction, but discussion on that would do nothing good while doing unknown bad to him. Kunzite understood that sentimental boy very well.

The atmosphere in the golden palace of the Kingdom of Elysium was becoming more and more abnormal, and moreover, more and more suffocating. Several days had passed since the highest-ranked gay affair came to an exposure to the Monarch, and Sailor Venus had backed to the moon for some time. However, no punishment to the two generals was announced, nothing about them was announced at all.

It was really queer.

Since the king punished the straight couple in a sweeping manner, with the power of thunder and the speed of lightning, there was no reason for him to tolerate this gay couple.

He would never be that lenient, even though Kunzite was the most powerful general, and Zoisite was the most intelligent one. Well, the king might sometimes be a bit tardy in something else, but he had never delay delivering his edicts in increasing tax and punishing governees.

However, such situation brought at least one advantage to Zoisite and Kunzite: since their affair was still kept unknown to the publish, they could meet, talk to, even sleep with each other just as before, and no one would have…our dare to talk about a suspicion that there was an affair between the oldest tennou and the youngest one.

As a result, Kunzite could comfort Zoisite as usual, and Zoisite could also talk about his unusual feeling of the situation with his beloved teacher.

The icy lord didn't comfort the boy with fine-sounding words, but his expressions in his eyes and on his face did made the sentimental boy comfortable.

******************************

**The author's words:** Well...I beg your forgiveness if I have to update the fiction slower...because I become busier than before. But trust me, I have already done finishing the Chinese version of this fiction, and I will finish this interpreting work, I give you my words_~*Right hand making a fist beside right ear*_


	13. Chapter 13

Kunzite was always appearing expressionless, hiding the tender feelings and love deeply in his gaze, staring sedately at Zoisite. He held the younger one in his arms while telling him:"What will be will be, and there should, could and would be a countermeasure to everything."

That kind of gaze from of ice king made Zoisite intoxicated every time. "Kunzite-sama…"He murmured, with courage and faith replacing the fear to the unknown.

The premonition of omen never faded completely, but the menace did seem much less threaten.

It didn't mean that they didn't have to face the weird and eccentric unknown, but knowing Kunzite-sama was with him, Zoisite had enough courage to face any challenge or misfortune, and, even as well as disaster.

Eventually, a united announcement published by the Moon-Earth alliance made up by the sacred Kingdom of Silver Millennium and the noble Kingdom of Golden Elysium uncovered the answer to all those mystery things happened these days.

It was an announcement filled with bureaucratic enthusiasm and solemn joy that announced the most comprehensive and penetrated betrothal between the two kingdoms since the foundation of the Moon-Earth alliance.

Besides Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, there were other four pairs: The four guardians of the prince with the four senshi of the princess.

Kunzite was betrothed to Sailor Venus, Nephrite was betrothed to Sailor Jupiter, Zoisite was betrothed to Sailor Mercury, and Jadeite was betrothed to Sailor Mars.

It did make the most inspiring great happy news ever since their birth to the multitude still unaware to the truth. However, actually Prince Endymion was the only one went into raptures about the news, among the five earthlings concerned.

Jadeite received the news as no more than an order, and no less than it. It was the usual manner of the short-haired blonde. Nephrite felt a sense of discontented, but not because of Sailor Jupiter—he didn't dislike Jupiter as well as any other senshi he had met, but he was really disgusted with the king's action that made a verdict on his marriage without asking for his own opinion.

Zoisite made the fiercest reaction among the four. He might rushed out to the square and tore all the announce documents into pieces and kneaded them and threw the shredded paper onto the king's face as soon as he heard of the announcement unless Kunzite held him tightly in arms in order to prevent him from doing so. Well, he had never disobeyed the ruler before, but this time his nerve was driven enough

Kunzite was still expressionless. Nobody knew what he was thinking. Nephrite, who was the only workmate that in the know of Kunzite's relationship with Zoisite, had asked him about his opinion. Nephrite didn't really care about Kunzite's affair, but it was Kunzite's attitude to this arbitrary order that interested him.

However, Kunzite didn't give any direct answer, he just showed one light-blue cold flash in his eyes, and his appearance was as icy and hard as the permafrost of the polars.

It confused Nephrite a little. Kunzite was over too calm, and seemed that his only expression on his face was an expressionless face. Nephrite thought he would be perhaps less fierce than Zoisite, but at least he would show his oppose to the announcement fiercer than Nephrite himself. Anyway, he had already got a lover, while Nephrite hadn't one yet.

Zoisite was the only one who understood what under such eternal iceberg-like appearance was. His Kunzite-sama might be in cold blood in some other matters, but this time it was rather different. Zoisite could clearly felt that.

A horrible tornado was incubating under the glacier. But what would that be? Would the highest-ranked general lead an insurrection? The shitennou managed almost the entire army after all.

Zoisite didn't asked anything about it. If Kunzite didn't want to talk about one thing, it meant nobody was able to get any answer from him. The intelligent boy was just surmising.

It was only one thing that Zoisite knew for certain: Whatever happened and whatever Kunzite considered, he would always be by his side as his loyal lover and willing student, be his weapon, be his comrade-in-arm, fight with him, fight for him, from birth to death.

Endymion's expected royal wedding day was coming closer and closer, and it meant the same to the wedding day of the other four pairs. During these waiting days, Prince Endymion was still absorbed in planning on dating with the delicate lunar princess.

And of course the wedding day didn't mean the same to the shitennou as to the lovesick prince at all. Jadeite was doing every mission given to him just as usual, similar to a well-processed machine, while Nephrite was becoming rather short-tempered that even sometimes contradicted defiantly against the orders from he Majesty, yet he wasn't blamed by the king since he was one of those concerned in the political marriage.

The piano music from Zoisite's room was becoming more and more vehement as the time passing day by day. It was a mixture of indignation, unwillingness and despair.


	14. Chapter 14

It seemed that something was incubating under the peaceful surface of Elysium. Zoisite becamed a nearly crazy musician, and no one could guess what Kunzite was thinking, even couldn't Zoisite this time. He couldn't tell what kind of power made his beloved teacher so calm and confident, and...resolute.

Kunzite had secretly left the golden palace for once or more times, but Zoisite didn't noticed that, actually nobody did.

It was the secret action that made him so confident about what he was planning. When Zoisite came to him and leaned against his arms murmuring his name in a dazed voice, Kunzite just patted the younger one, and told him:"Zoisite, all is ready, you may just wait and see."

The highest-ranked general didn't talked particularly about what was ready, but the earnest, steady voice was enough to comfort his sentimental lover. Zoisite believed that whenever his teacher talked like this, it meant that there must be something unique was happening.

He was correct, again.

Kunzite whispered to Zoisite quietly while stroking the boy's copper curled hair.

It must be something unbelievable, Zoisite's appearance hearing his teacher's words showed that. But such appearance lasted no longer than a moment, and soon after that, resolute, faithful look appeared on his pretty face:"Whatever, Kunzite-sama. Whatever for, or whatever it would be, I am always here by your side, always under your command, fighting for you."

My heart, and my life, are completely belong to you, my Kunzite-sama. Zoisite didn't speak so, but such words were in his gaze to his beloved mentor.

My Zoisite, you mean so much to me that even the whole kingdom can not compared with you in my heart, and I hope it's not too late finding out this fact. Kunzite kept such words inside behind his cold, calm gaze, and he just kissed Zoisite's earlobes, face and lips, infatuatedly, silently.

A the same time, Prince Endymion was too devote to the happiness marrying Princess Serenity that he didn't noticed the change taking place on his four brother-like guardians.

He even didn't noticed their together disappearance some day before his wedding.

Just in the day before Endymion's wedding day, the emergency war communiqués were reported from every corner of the kingdom, the documents carrying bad news flew to the capital palace as densely as the snowflakes in the coldest winter.

Endymion was waken out from his sweet love dream by the news of the extensive mutiny all over the kingdom. The news was like a thunderbolt out of a clear sky to the poor prince.

When he was trying to summon his four guardians, he finally found them not with him any more. Under the king's command, Endymion himself put on his martial attire and faced the enemies.

The enemies flooded into the capital city of Elysium Kingdom. The army used to be loyal to the first family had disappeared without any harbinger, leaving the capital city nearly empty, it was like the army even had never been there.

When Endymion was in front of the leader of his enemy, he was seized and flooded by the sense of shock.

He began to know why his guardians and his army were not with him, and where they were. But it was already too late, too late for him and the kingdom to survive.

The leader standing high on the chariot with long red hair and purple dress floating around her was so familiar to the prince.

Too familiar.

The woman with a truncheon in her hand was Beryl, his royal magician, his childhood lover, and perhaps his future consort as well unless Princess Serenity stroke into his life.

However, she was no longer the innocent, gentle girl he knew. Her gaze was sharper than the blade, sharper than his sword. A sense of fear was spreading in the heart of the prince.

And when he looked downward and saw the generals standing in front of Beryl's chariot, his fear was replaced completely by despair, and he was almost taken by the despair.

He could never miss those four good-looking faces, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. They were no longer wearing the white uniform of Elysium Kingdom, but had changed to the style of Dark Kingdom with a dark grey color. Their gaze were cold and unfamiliar to the prince, but…he could never mistook the faces used to be friendly, loyal and brother like to him.

Endymion tried calling their names, but he got no response.

Suddenly a voice from high above oppressed him:"Don't waste your time with such useless work, Endymion." The prince raised his head, and saw Beryl speaking.

The red-haired woman in purple cocktail dress looked even more enchanting than before, but extremely frightening. She seemed to have got some kind of great power, but the power she got had also changed her. She was no longer the smart girl following the prince with admiration in her flashing eyes.

The recent Beryl was flashing the atmosphere of slaughter and massacre, and her gaze could take courage and faith out from people, leaving only boundless fear and infinite despair. And she was gazing at Endymion.


	15. Chapter 15

**The author's words:**  
>Wow! This is the second last chapter, CH16 would be the last chapter...and that means my translating work is approaching a finishing point! I have some other fanfictions to be interpreted, but this one is nearly done~ And I feel so exciting now!<p>

**The story:**  
>"It's you…Beryl! What did you do to the shitennou!" Endymion tried his best to focus on his recent enemy, and kept standing with all his spiritual power. He struggled to prevent himself from kneeling involuntarily to the frightened woman, it was tough to do so, but he was struggling.<p>

Finally Endymion remembered to take out his sword, perhaps it was weak to Beryl, but at least being armed made Endymion feel less fear. The prince pointed distanced at Beryl with the top of his sword, though he knew it was useless, he could at least dared to talk to, even yell at her.

She smiled, but it was a rather horrible smile:"Endymion! You'd better ask such a stupid question to your royal parents before bothering me with it! Ask them, Endiymion, and ask yourself! What have you done to them since you fell in love with that lunar brat and what have your parents done to them? What have you done to them, that make the generals known as loyalty appear at here this moment? Ask yourself!"

He found himself wasn't able to answer her echo-question. He had to admit that Princess Serenity occupied his whole mind from their first ran into each other.

Endymion found that he didn't notice their disappearance for several days, and he even hadn't notice that until a few hours ago. A sense of slight guilty for ignoring his friends in brotherhood flashed for one moment, but faded as soon as he saw the unfamiliar, indifferent sights.

All of the guilty turned to hatred to Beryl. The prince roared to the rebel leader:"You had them! You took their souls under control! Damn, what the hell did you bitch do to them?" He waved his sword in hysteria.

"I made a deal with each of them, Endymion, no more than that." Beryl answered ironically, and narrowed her eyes enjoying the "drama" on show in front of her. Now she was watching Endymion as if he was a clown from a inferior circus troupe. Endymion tried attacking the red-haired woman or her youma, but every time he failed under the dark power.

Eventually, Beryl was annoyed buy the prince's show, and she just waved her truncheon, and a bunch of light hit Endymion's sword, then the sword was stroke away.

"Endymion, it was you and your parents who sent the four generals—the shitennou—to me." Glaring at the prince, Beryl hissed contemptuously. The prince was frozen by her freezing voice, and could not say a single word.

Beryl's long hair floated as the evil wind swept pass, and the floating red hair was like the fair burning in the purgatory. "If you still cannot understand, Endymion, then let me tell you." Finally the queen of Dark Kingdom calmed down and her voice appeared almost tranquilly, but that didn't make the prince feel less despair or fear, on the contrary, he felt even more oppressing.

"Jadeite felt nothing valuable in his life other than missions, and almost everyone was ignoring him, no one cares about his mind, his opinion or his feeling. I promised him attention and solicitude, and value of life, his loneliness and confusion on the meaning of his life had him, so he came to my side at last." Beryl pointed at the short-haired blonde with her truncheon, a strange look was in the blue eyes of the king of illusion, who used to be loyal to the Monarch.

"Nephrite is an arrogant guy that he hate to be manipulated. You made a decision about his life without asking his opinion, and that was the reason of his antagonism to you. I promised him fame and honor belongs to a man, he agreed to receive such an exchange, so his swore to pledge loyalty to me, instead of to you." She pointed at the auburn-haired man, who was rounded by indistinct starlight.

"Zoisite and Kunzite came to my side for the simplest reason, poor Endymion." A look of ironical pity appeared on her face, but her voice was still merciless. "They came to me for the sake of being together, instead of being departed by your stupid order on betroth."

Beryl suddenly burst into a laughter, which made Endymion nearly fell down on his knees.

"Kunzite is your—was your—most powerful warrior. But he was the first of the four made a deal with me." She pointed at the icy man with silver hair and ice-like eyes.

Kunzite was still keeping silent, even colder than before. And Zoisite by his side was even more gorgeous and beautiful, but the murderous look in his emerald eyes was really cruel.

"Do you understand now, Endymion?" Asked Beryl, but obviously she didn't need any answer at all. The four generals—the four Negaverse general—was standing straight in the front, with swords and shields in their hands.

Again Beryl burst into laughter:"Since it was the poor Queen Serenity's stupid plan that sent the shitennou to me, I'd better show my gratitude for such a present to her face to face on the moon!"


	16. Chapter 16

In the laughter of Beryl, the shitennou raised their weapons, ready to attack. It was not long before that moment, they were standing in a similar posture by the side of their prince—former prince. But it was totally different while Endymion remembered the time past before long.

They used to protect the prince with their swords, their loyalty and their life, but all that had pasted. They answered to spiritual tyranny with practical betrayal. Endymion understood that he and his parents had no qualification to blame them.

Beryl didn't plan to kill Prince Endymion, instead, she asked her leadees to capture him, but at last he escaped.

The exiled prince escaped to the Silver Millennium Kingdom on the moon. He rushed into the dancing ball wearing a mask, and brought the information of the earth to his beloved Princess Serenity.

When Beryl was leading her main force marching towards the moon, the people of the kingdom of Silver Millennium was still wallowing in their peaceful dance enjoying themselves.

And the vanguard of the army was the shitennou, whom Queen Serenity had planned to have in hand.

Kunzite was at the front, with silver hair floating and pale cape fluttering, his face was colder than the eternal iceberg.

Zoisite was at the left behind Kunzite, like a rose in his full bloom, so delicate, so lovely by also fearful.

Nephrite was at the right behind Kunzite, a little farther than Zoisite. The starry-blue eyes were glancing at the lunar people superciliously.

Jadeite was at the right behind Nephrite, he was expressionless, and the meticulous looking on his face was not a bit different from processing any other missions.

"Cover our princess!" With the loud shouts rushed the Sailor Scouts. They stood up to their enemies bravely…but uselessly.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter stared at their leader Sailor Venus. Mercury did some analysis on her micro computer before whispered something to Mars. Mars nodded, and turned to there blondie leader:"Venus, it's your turn! The space magic of Kunzite is our largest threaten. You can't miss him!"

"Roger that." Said Venus frowning. She nodded, aimed, then shouted—

"Rolling Heart Vibration—"

But she missed, perhaps because the light and shadow floating in the front obstructed her sight. The light attack aimed at Kunzite at last shot to Zoisite. Kunzite's lips vibrated for once, then he lifted his shield, halted the attack.

Zoisite didn't move, but he glared at the Sailor Scouts with hatred while Kunzite was still like a stone.

"Mina-sun, my fault…" Sailor Venus couldn't explain her accidentally drop.

Jupiter said with her arms crossing: "No, not at all. It's all Metallia's fault, our enemies are too powerful. But we are to keep fighting, Supreme Thunder—"

"Burning Mandala—"

"Shine Aqua Illusion—"

But their attack were no more than baby talk to the shitennou, and the Sailor Senshi failed, they would fail anyway.

In the end, Queen Serenity turned to the ginzuishou(the silver crystal), she sealed the dark power of Metallia, at the price of her own life. The civilization of Elysium and Millennium disappeared from the universe, left only legend, but the legend would be forgotten one fine day.

The pink light of the ginzuishou was engulfing the whole world, with the melody of lyre. Metallia was disappearing, Beryl was dying, and so were the shitennou and all the youma, all the earthlings.

"Kunzite-sama…"

"Don't be afraid, my Zoisite, I am always with you." The silver-haired tennou tightened his arms for holding his lover closer.

"Never, Kunzite-sama. Never feel afraid by your side."

The long, sweet, passionate kiss became an eternal freeze-frame in the light of the shining ginzuishou.

~*~

**Coda:** This is a coda of this part, but this isn't the end of the story. As we know, the absolute positive moon kingdom had never appeared again, but planet earth which contains both positive and negative energy had came to a new cycle of evolution, from monad to human being.

Metallia, Beryl and the shitennou had been reborn in the D-point of North Polar, where located the reborn Dark Kingdom. Beryl wanted the absolute loyalty from the shitennou, so she distorted the memories of Kunzite and Zoisite to make them loyal to her instead of in love with each other. She broke her promise, but a blooming rose broke the incantation—and that would be the second part of this story_ The End of Light._

Please expect the second part:_ Rose Blooming in the Dark_.

But, well…may I ask for a several-days' break before begin translating that fiction…

**The author's words:** At last I finished this _The Light Teminated with Dark_! Oh I am really over exciting! This is the longest interpreting work I've ever done till now, and…after these days' tough work, finally I did it! I am really looking forward to the reviews~ Sincerely I hope my work hadn't disappoint you, and please review and tell me what you think about it~


End file.
